Étude en noir
by Violonaire
Summary: Un machiniste est retrouvé pendu, au Royal Opera House. S'agit-il d'un suicide, comme le prétend Stamford du haut de sa profession de médecin? Ou de quelque chose de bien compliqué et d'excitant, comme l'espère Sherlock Holmes? Et voici Watson mêlé à tout ça, pour une simple question de logement. Petit croisement entre Sherlock de la BBC et le Fantôme de l'Opéra, de Gaston Leroux.
1. Mister Holmes

Où l'auteur de ce singulier ouvrage nous raconte  
sa première rencontre avec Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

 _Come into my spot no reason to fear_  
 _I'm inside the postcard and soon I can smell_  
 _The spell of the Motel_

 _The lying man was standing deep in the shade_  
 _Singing a sweet serenade_  
 _He's back in the sixties_  
 _Hell's angels parade_

 _We were surrounded by graveyards and American flags_  
 _It was the end of the day_  
 _We walked to the room and started to pray_

 _ **Moriarty - Motel**_

* * *

Londres,  
4 Mars 1881.

Le plateau me glissa des mains et son contenu se répandit sur le sol, dans un éclat de verre brisé, de fluides de toutes sortes et de scalpels souillés, au beau milieu de la pièce. Je sentais la sueur froide me couler dans le cou. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, comme si on m'avait de nouveau enfermée dans ce tombeau, le pistolet pointé sur ma joue. Une larme coula le long de mon visage. Je la sentis longer les boursouflures hideuses de la cicatrice qui longeait ma pommette. J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle. J'étais à Londres, loin de tout ça. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir les visages effrayés des patients autour de moi et le regard assassin que Miss Hayes, l'infirmière en chef qui me crucifiait sur place. Je me me penchai, sans un mot, pour ramasser ce gâchis lorsque la corpulente silhouette du docteur Stamford, surement alertée par le fracas, apparut derrière moi. Je sentis sa main potelée me toucher doucement l'épaule.

\- Watson. Un mot, je vous prie.

Mortifiée de honte, je lissai ma jupe, en tentant d'ignorer les éclaboussures rougeâtres sur mon tablier, replaçai ma coiffe sur ma tête echevelée et baissai le regard, pour suivre docilement le médecin, au travers des corridors du St-Batholemew's. Arrivés à son bureau, il me pria de m'assoir sur le banc qu'il réservait à ses patients et s'assit à son tour en face de moi, avec ce sourire conciliant qu'on réservait généralement aux hystériques.

''Jane Harriet Watson'' Il sourit comme si mon nom avait été une comptine pour enfant ou un nom d'oiseau exotique. J'avais chaud et la petite pièce, sans fenêtre, me donnait l'impression de rétrécir, autour de nous.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous avec nous, Miss Watson?

Mes mains se crispèrent sur mon tablier et je tentai de sourire, du mieux que je pus.

''Un peu moins d'un mois, monsieur.''

J'étais arrivée à Londres au beau milieu de janvier, à bord du SS Britannic, avec neuf shillings et six pence en poche. Sans toit, sans travail et sans famille, avec une cicatrice rouge comme le sang, à peine guérie, sur la joue gauche. Je vivais de çà et là dans ces pensions qui vous demandaient trois pences la nuit, pour y dormir entassés avec les autres dans ces salles communes immondes qui grouillait de poux. Me forger des pièces d'identité et des références adéquates, à la lumière tremblotante d'un bout de suif, au milieu des râlements et des insultes des autres pensionnaires avait été un exploit. Et trouver ce travail d'infirmière, au prestigieux Barts avait été une bénédiction. Le métier était somme toute très simple, comparé à ce que je savais… Trop simple, peut-être… beaucoup trop simple… Nettoyer obsessivement des lampes à l'huile, traîner avec soi un sceau de charbon et nettoyer les salles de sept heures du matin à vingt heures le soir? Vraiment? Et il fallait des références pour cela? Oh! S'ils savaient … Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre ce travail…

\- Un mois, Miss Watson. Et vous nous avez prouvé, qu'en dépit de votre apparence, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi, que vous étiez une infirmière exemplaire. Nous… Nous avions peur de l'effet de votre… visage sur nos malades mais ils n'en sont pas incommodés. Toujours à l'heure, toujours disponible pour un quart supplémentaire, toujours au soin pour les patients. Le Docteur Murray n'a que de bons mots pour vous. Un vrai petit soldat! Alors… j'aimerais savoir… que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure, Miss Watson?

Je me raclai la gorge et souris de plus belle, en lissant ma robe en essayant de cacher les taches sur mon tablier.

\- Ce… ce n'est rien…—

Il m'arrêta d'un signe de la main, fronça les sourcils et me lança un regard soucieux par dessus ses lunettes rondes.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être devin, pour voir que vous manquez terriblement de sommeil. J'ai relu votre dossier et… vous avez d'excellentes références en Amérique. Par contre, on a oublié de retranscrire votre adresse actuelle. Où vivez-vous, en ce moment, Miss Watson?

Je sentis le sang affluer sur mon visage bien malgré moi et ne put répondre. Comment admettre que je vivais dans les bas fonds de Londres sans perdre ma place? Le docteur Stamford ôta ses lunettes en soupirant pour mieux me regarder d'un air navré puis me fit un clin d'œil en reprenant son air bon enfant.

\- Ce sera notre petit secret, voulez-vous? Vous semblez être une brave fille qui a simplement besoin d'un bon coup de pouce! Vous savez, vous êtes la deuxième personne à me parler de souci de logement aujourd'hui!

Je me mordis la lèvre, prise de doute en jetant un nerveux vers la porte close. Où voulait-il en venir?

\- La… deuxième? Et qui était le premier?

\- J'ai cette patiente, Mrs Hudson, une dame très respectable je vous rassure, qui cherche désespérément une personne décente pour occuper la deuxième chambre de sa pension. Je suis certain qu'elle serait enchantée de vous avoir comme locataire. Et… et je suis certain que vous conviendrez d'un loyer tout à fait abordable, et que Mrs Hudson pourra attendre un peu, le temps que vous receviez vos premiers gages. Qu'en dîtes-vous?

Je restai un moment bouche-bée et clignait des yeux, comme une idiote. J'aurais tout donné, à l'instant même, pour une petite chambre bien propre où dormir toute seule. Je baffouillai quelques mots de remerciement et demandai, d'une petite voix.

\- Pourquoi cette Mrs Hudson est-elle si désespérée si son logis est convenable, docteur?

Le sourire de Stamford s'effaça et il ôta ses lunettes pour y essuyer une tâche imaginaire. Il les reposa sur son nez et me lança un regard gêné et poussa un soupir lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Eh bien… voyez-vous… votre futur colocataire est… un peu excentrique, voilà tout. Ne… ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est un gentleman bien comme il faut et Mrs Hudson ne permettrait aucun écart. Il faut juste… s'armer de patience.

Il gratta sa grosse joue glabre et me fit un sourire gêné.

\- Et qui mieux qu'une infirmière comme vous pour rayonner de patience? Écoutez… ce gentleman doit être à l'instant même à la morgue, ici, en bas. C'est un scientifique, en quelque sorte, et il est un habitué du Barts, si je puis dire. Pourquoi ne pas aller lui rendre visite tout de suite, hein? Vous déciderez vous-même si la cohabitation est possible. Je ne voudrais surtout pas décevoir de nouveau cette pauvre Mrs Hudson.

Je restai droite et souris poliment à Stamford. Combien de pauvres hères avait-il innocemment référé à Mrs Hudson? Combien s'étaient-ils désistés, en rencontrant ce fameux gentleman? Mon imagination me laissait aux méandres d'un scénario qui ne pouvait que s'appliquer qu'au Marquis de Sade. Pourtant, par pur désespoir, je suivis le docteur Stamford, dans les escaliers sans fin du St-Bartholemew's et dans ces corridors humides et sombres qui menaient à la morgue. Je dus m'arrêter à un moment, en proie au vertige. Mon cœur battait la charade, dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression que les murs de pierres se refermaient sur nous et qu'on allait me laisser à jamais dans ces profondeurs. Le visage couvert de sueur, je m'adossai au mur pour reprendre mon souffle, sous le regard alarmé du docteur. J'entendais ce qui semblaient être des coups de feu ou de fouet au loin, mais ce devait être mon imagination. Je fis signe au médecin de continuer et fit de mon mieux pour me recomposer. Le docteur voulut s'approcher de moi, sûrement rempli de compassion mais je lui fis signe sans équivoque qu'il devait garder ses distances. Nous continuâmes notre chemin, dans un lourd silence.

* * *

\- Doux-Jésus!

Le juron m'échappa sans que j'y prenne garde et l'homme, en face de nous, arrêta son geste, la cravache en l'air, prête à retomber sur le cadavre complètement nu en face de lui.

L'individu était jeune et devait avoir une trentaine d'années. Ses yeux d'un bleu acier me scrutèrent pendant un bref moment avant qu'une de ses maigres mains tachées d'encre viennent balayer une longue mèche bouclée de cheveux bruns qui barrait le front. Il nous fit un sourire crispé, accentuant ses pommettes saillantes, comme si l'expression même du sourire n'avait été qu'une façade.

\- Montréal. Ou peut-être de la ville de Québec? Non, vraiment. Montréal, c'est évident.

Stamford me lança un regard de côté, haussa les épaules et me fit une moue désolée et pointa l'homme d'un sourire poli.

\- Miss Watson, puis-je vous présenter Mister Holmes? Mister Holmes, voici Miss Watson, une des nouvelles infirmières de notre institution.

Je reculai d'un pas. Comment cet homme avait-il pu savoir? Comment? Je fit de mon mieux pour contenir la panique qui s'insinuait dans ma poitrine. Je regardai autour de moi. La puissante odeur d'éthanol et les bocaux au contenu hasardeux ne m'effrayait pas, loin de là ; je savais ce que chacun d'eux contenait, je caressai du bout du doigt les scalpels de dissection. Ici, j'étais en territoire connu. L'anatomie humaine n'avait plus de secret pour moi. Combien de fois y avais-je accompagné mon père dans ses expériences? Je pouvais presque sentir de nouveau l'odeur du tabac de sa pipe. J'oubliais presque, pendant quelques minutes, que j'étais sous terre. Je tentai du mieux que je pus de reprendre mes esprits puis, mon regard se porta vers le cadavre que j'examinai, du coin de l'oeil. Mais Stamford semblait ne s'être rendu compte de rien, absolument rien. Il pointait la masse corpulente du corps de sa canne, devant nous.

\- Encore cette expérience sur les ecchymoses, Holmes? Pauvre diable! C'est le machiniste qu'on a décroché de sa corde au Royal Opera House hier soir, n'est-ce-pas? Joseph Beckett? Drôle d'histoire. Se suicider comme ça, en plein spectacle… Je vois, à son épaule que votre expérience est concluante et…

Monsieur Holmes leva les yeux au plafond, poussa un soupir excédé, en secouant la tête et me lança un regard appuyé.

\- Watson?

Je sursautai et me retournai vers les deux hommes, complètement perdue.

\- C'est la troisième fois que je vous appelle. Le violon ne vous dérange pas?

Je secouai la tête en baffouillant une réponse négative.

\- Et je suppose que vous ne savez pas chanter?

Je lançai un regard sceptique au docteur Stamford qui ne fit que grimacer, dans un geste dépassé. Je secouai de nouveau la tête, incrédule. Holmes se mit à faire les cent pas, dans la petite pièce, en parlant à voix haute, comme si nous n'étions plus là.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle ne sait pas chanter! Avec cette cicatrice, on ne l'accepterait même pas comme enfant de chœur, de toute façon! Il faudra trouver autre chose. Bah! Elle quand même bien l'affaire.

Il soupira à nouveau, visiblement embêté et gesticula en direction du macchabée.

\- Votre diagnostic, Docteur Watson.

J'ouvris la bouche, de plus en plus perplexe mais Stamford, déjà tout rouge de l'indignation d'un gentleman bien comme il faut devrait avoir, me devança.

\- Holmes! Mais à quoi pensez-vous? Ce n'est qu'une infirmière! Une infirmière! Laissez cette pauvre fille souffler un peu, voulez-vous? Regardez, la voilà toute pâle, à présent! Pauvre enfant!

\- Stamford, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous commencez à devenir ennuyeux. J'entends, pour la énième fois, Mrs. Hudson se plaindre au petit déjeuner des maux de tête que lui cause le souci de ne pas pouvoir louer cette chambre et voilà que je vous trouve ici, peu après le déjeuner, avec cette jeune personne fraîchement débarquée du SS Britannic et qui n'a ni famille ici à Londres ni de logis décent. Vous comptez sur le fait qu'elle devra vous être reconnaissante de cacher la pauvreté de sa condition pour garder sa place et sur le fait que ses collègues l'évitent à cause de son visage et de ses fausses références - et donc qu'elles ne l'ont pas avertie encore de vos mains baladeuses - pour qu'elle accepte l'invitation plus que douteuse que vous lui ferez pour Samedi soir prochain, après le concert de Norman Neruda. Ennuyeux à mourir. Watson, votre diagnostic.

Je sentis la colère et la honte me monter aux joues et lançai un coup d'oeil scandalisé vers le docteur Stamford qui s'essuyait le front et semblait vouloir faire disparaître son immense masse corporelle sous terre. Déjà, il faisait quelques pas de côté vers la porte, prêt à décamper. Je bouillais de rage de m'être laissée berner ainsi par ces deux amateurs. Je regardai, tour à tour les deux hommes d'un regard assassin et fit un sourire pincé à Stamford pour m'avancer, la tête haute vers le cadavre et empoignai une loupe sur la table à coté. Si mes estimations étaient exactes, le cadavre devait peser au moins 250 livres. Il appartenait à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui semblait en avoir vu bien d'autres. Il était grand, robuste, poilu et ventru. Un alcoolique célibataire, probablement, à m'en fier à la longueur de ses ongles. Mais ça, même Stamford aurait pu le deviner par lui-même. La cravache de Mr. Holmes avait laissé sa marque sur le corps mais pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Je m'approchai de l'épaule du défunt et de sa peau noircie pour l'examiner attentivement, puis jetai un coup d'œil vers ses lèvres bleutées. Délicatement, j'ouvris la bouche du cadavre. L'odeur pestilentielle de l'orifice m'assaillit un moment et je fronçai le nez. La langue était noire. Les marques de la corde sur le cou avaient à peine entamé la chair. Je glissai deux doigts sous la tête de Beckett pour examiner les vertèbres du cou et du dos. Elles étaient intactes.

Je poussai un soupir et prit un linge que je trempai dans la cuvette, pour me nettoyer les mains. Devais-je être satisfaite de moi-même ou complètement terrifiée? Je pris le ton le plus théâtral que je pus. N'avais pas perdu mon emploi et, par le fait même un logement décent, de toute façon?

\- Votre expérience ne donne rien, Monsieur Holmes. Les cadavres n'ont plus de flux de sang et donc… plus de bleus. La zone noire que vous voyez là, à l'épaule, est la morsure d'un scorpion. Et les marques sur le cou, une tentative de tout dissimuler et de restreindre le mourant dans son agonie. Ça prend un professionnel pour pendre proprement un quidam de cette taille. Ce Beckett n'aurait pas pu le faire seul sans se casser au moins une ou deux vertèbres. Il s'agit d'un meurtre.

Je relevai la tête vers Holmes pour le trouver, les mains jointes sous le menton, en pleine méditation sur mon visage. J'entendis la lourde porte de fer s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière nous. Stamford avait déguerpi.

\- Nous nous entendrons à merveille. 19h, demain soir.

Il prit son haut-de-forme posé sur un tabouret et enfila son manteau d'un geste exagéré avant que je puisse protester.

\- Oh! Et l'adresse est 221b Baker Street. Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes. Vous prendrez la chambre du dessus, pour le moment. À demain, Watson.

Et il quitta la pièce. En me laissant complètement seule avec le cadavre de Beckett, dans les couloirs sombres de la morgue.


	2. La Science de la déduction

_Où l'on aborde la question de pilosité à l'ère victorienne_  
 _et où on en apprend bien davantage sur les étranges fréquentations et occupations_  
 _de Mister Holmes_

* * *

 **La Science de la Déduction**

Le titre me refit sourire encore une fois. Avec une grimace amusée, je jetai un sou au camelot et m'arrêta au coin de Marybole pour lire l'article. Chaque semaine, le _Daily Telegraph_ publiait cette chronique complètement loufoque où un crime londonien quelconque était résolu à l'aide d'une série de déductions toutes plus frivoles les unes que les autres, en passant par la démarche du soi-disant coupable jusqu'à la façon dont il se coiffait. Depuis mon arrivée à Londres, j'en raffolais. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je préférais entre ces conclusions complètement tirées par les cheveux ou le ton on ne peut plus sérieux et arrogant de cet étrange chroniqueur anonyme. C'était le fou rire assuré.

J'en avais besoin. La nuit à l'hôpital avait été dure. Je détestai ce métier, mais j'avais besoin de manger. Oh certes… Stamford n'avait pas osé rien dire, évidemment et j'étais sortie saine et sauve des souterrains, cette fois-ci. Je devais une fière chandelle à ce chirurgien qui m'avait guidée jusqu'à la lumière du jour. Je remerciai Hooper à profusion en me retint de pleurer de joie dès que je fus sortie.

Une semaine. Une semaine que je logeais au 221B Baker Street. Les bechers qui jonchaient la table à manger ne m'intimidait pas le moins du monde et le décor hétéroclite du célibataire non plus. La bibliothèque était pleine à craquer de livres de chimie et de biographies de meurtriers toutes plus sordides les unes que les autres. Je les dévorais. J'avais déjà subtilisé un ou deux ouvrages que je gardais à mon chevet. Cela me changeait de la monotonie de mes tâches quotidiennes.

Je n'avais vu mon colocataire qu'une seule fois, en un coup de vent. Il était en train de monter l'escalier principal et j'étais en train de le descendre. Fin de l'histoire. Je sortais très tôt pour aller travailler et rentrais très tard. Et il se levait parfois tard et rentrait encore plus tard que moi, lorsque j'étais déjà au lit. Ce Sherlock Holmes avait parfaitement raison. Si tout continuait ainsi, nous nous entendrions _à merveille_.

Il n'y avait que Mrs. Hudson qui me causait du souci. Oh! Elle était fort aimable, n'en doutez pas. Mais cette femme n'avait plus toute sa tête et j'étais certaine qu'elle projetait de nous noyer à coup de tasse de thé.

Elle était montée me voir, la veille, alors que je me préparais pour la nuit. Elle s'était enquise aimablement de mon confort. Puis, elle s'était assise sur le lit et m'avait invité à m'asseoir près d'elle, dans un geste tout maternel. Elle me sourit et m'enveloppa de son regard tendre et un peu affligé, en pointant se pointant le visage, dans un geste vague.

⁃ Je ne suis pas certaine de tout ça, ma chère.

J'avalai ma salive et me mordit la lèvre. Était-elle en train de dire qu'elle ne voulait pas être incommodée de la vue de ma cicatrice? Ou de ma cohabitation avec un homme célibataire? J'imaginais déjà retourner dans une de ces pensions lugubres, dans Whitechapel. Je jetai un regard désespéré dans la petite chambre douillette, sous les combles du toit. J'aimais ma solitude. Je lui jetai un regard implorant. Elle ne fit que sourire, en me tapotant la main.

⁃ J'utilise de l'arsenic jaune. Ça enlèvera toutes ces petites imperfections, vous verrez. Je peux vous appeler Jane, n'est-ce-pas?

Je fronçai les sourcils et retirai ma main avec douceur, livide, et lui fit un sourire dérouté.

⁃ Oh… Mrs Hudson...Bien sûr mais... L'arsenic jaune est un produit toxique et... ce n'est pas très avisé sur une cicatrice récente...

Ce fut à son tour de me regarder d'un air perplexe et un peu perdu, et se leva d'un bond.

⁃ Mais non voyons! C'est pour ces vilains poils que vous avez au-dessus de la lèvre, jeune fille.

J'eus â peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et toucher le duvet discret qui recouvrait ma lèvre supérieure, horrifiée et désorientée, que Mrs. Hudson avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte et me souriait avec chaleur. Je toussai, rouge de honte et d'une petite voix, lui demandai :

⁃ Votre arsenic jaune... Je peux vous en emprunter?

⁃ Bien sûr que non! Je ne suis votre propriétaire. Pas votre apoticaire!

Et elle sortit outrée de la pièce.

* * *

Il était un peu plus de minuit lorsque je tournai le coin de Allsop Rd au coin de Baker Street, Quelques minutes plus tard et j'étais en face de mon nouveau chez-moi. Je pliai mon journal et jetai un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre du 2e étage. La lumière de la chambre de Holmes était allumée. Je maugréai et sortit le petit flacon brunâtre que j'avais dans la poche de ma veste, pour l'examiner. De l'arsenic jaune. J'avais volé ce flacon à l'hôpital; il ne manquerait sûrement pas à qui que ce soit. Je m'apprêtai à tourner la poignée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Je perdis l'équilibre et mon précieux flacon se fracassa sur le pavé de la rue. Je restai un moment à dévisager l'intrus, hébétée. Un jeune homme blond à peine sorti de la puberté, vêtu d'un uniforme de la Marine française pointait sur moi un doigt tremblant et accusateur, les joues mouillées de larmes.

⁃ Vous êtes sa fiancée, n'est-ce-pas? Dîtes-lui que je ne suis pas jaloux! Je ne suis pas jaloux! C'est bien plus que ça. Bien plus que ça! C'est une question de vie ou de mort, vous ne comprenez donc pas?

Que faisait-il là au beau milieu de la nuit, en pleurant, à me parler si vaguement de jalousie, avec son bel uniforme, celui-là? Oh... je commençai déjà à avoir ma petite idée. Je reculai d'un pas et j'allais dire vertement à l'intrus que je n'étais pas la fiancée de Holmes et qu'il pouvait parfaitement régler ses petites affaires de cœur avec l'intéressé. Les lanternes d'un coupé noir tournant Allsop Rd m'éblouirent et l'adolescent recula dans la rue, le regard braqué vers les chevaux du fiacre qui ralentissaient devant nous et me lança un dernier regard implorant.

⁃ Il... il m'a trouvé... Dîtes à Holmes qu'il doit m'écouter! Il faut...

Mais déjà, le jeune homme disparaissait, en courant, dans les ombres de la rue. Alors que la lugubre voiture passait devant moi et reprenait lentement la route dans sa direction, je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine.

Lorsque lasse, j'arrivai à l'étage, la lumière de la chambre de Holmes était éteinte. Je haussai les épaules. J'avais bien d'autres soucis et je me levais tôt le lendemain. Une théière tiède m'attendait sagement sur la table, comme d'habitude. On avait posé ce qui ressemblait à une sacoche de médecin à côté. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à la ronde et sortit la petite flasque que je cachais sous mon manteau. Je versai une large rasade de son contenu dans la tasse et remplit le reste de thé. Je faillis recracher le liquide. Mais quelle mouche avait piqué Mrs. Hudson d'y mettre autant de sucre? Je regardai la tasse et songeai au gin gaspillé. Je soupirai et fis cul-sec.

* * *

Une moue amusée dansait à nouveau sur ses lèvres et dans ses yeux grands yeux sombres toujours un peu exaltés. Cette même grimace enfantine que j'aimais tant et qui m'avait consolée des milliers et des milliers de fois. Mais ce sourire qu'il me faisait maintenant n'avait plus rien de réconfortant. Oh Non. Il se tenait entre moi et l'entrée du tombeau. Dehors, la tempête de sable faisait rage et je savais que plus personne ne viendrait m'aider. On m'avait trahie. Je voulus crier et le supplier de tout arrêter. Je voulais lui promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Mais mon corps était lourd, si lourd et refusaient de bouger. Je voyais le garçon que j'aimais tant se métamorphoser sous mes yeux en un monstre assoiffé de sang. Il leva lentement le vieux pistolet de service vers moi et posa lentement son doigt sur la gâchette. Je le vis prononcer quelque chose mais le bruit du vent qui s'engouffrait dans les profondeurs était si fort que je n'entendais rien. Et la douleur explosa derrière ma tête.

Je me relevai et portai la main sur ma nuque en jetant un regard à la table de nuit sur laquelle je m'étais cognée, en tombant du lit. Tous mes muscles étaient lourds et engourdis, mon épaule droite m'élançait ainsi que ma jambe, la tête me tournait et j'avais la nausée. Je jetai un regard désespéré vers la fenêtre. La lumière du soleil illuminait le mur d'en face de mon lit à travers les vitres de la chambre. Le miroir, accroché à la porte, me rendait le reflet d'une pauvre fille cernée jusqu'au menton, la tignasse sombre en désordre et pâle comme un linge. Sur ma peau livide, la cicatrice qui rayait ma joue paraissait irradier de colère. J'ouvris un tiroir de la commode et plongeai la main au travers des jupons que j'entassai là. Mrs. Hudson me donnait l'impression d'être bien trop prude pour aller fouiller dans mes dessous. Au travers de la dentelle, je sentais la crosse de métal, froide comme la mort. Le pistolet de mon père. Cela me rassura.

Il devait être passé neuf heures. J'étais en retard au travail mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis, pour le moment.

Je trouvai Holmes couché de tout son long sur le canapé, les yeux fermés dans une position méditative, sa montre entre les mains. Sur la table, on avait déposé le couvert d'un petit déjeuner et le _Daily Telegraph_ que j'avais emmené la veille était placé sur une petite table, près du canapé. Sans faire de bruit, je m'approchai en boîtant et m'assis dans le vieux fauteuil en face de lui. Je notai que le journal était ouvert sur cette fameuse chronique que j'adorais et qu'elle avait été entourée au crayon rouge. J'allais me racler la gorge lorsque la voix grave et ennuyée de mon colocataire emplit la pièce.

\- J'ai déjà envoyé un message au Docteur Stamford et à Miss Hayes. Je leur ai dit que vous aviez des nausées, des douleurs musculaires, de maux de tête, une forte fièvre qui vous faisait délirer et que vous étiez aviez une fatigue persistante. Je leur ai parlé de drôles de marques rouges au visage aussi. Ils ne vous attendent pas avant longtemps. En fait, je crois qu'ils ne vous attendent plus.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Holmes n'avait pas changé de position. Je gigotai sur le fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

\- Ce sont les symptômes de la petite vérole, Holmes.

\- Ou de l'acide barbiturique mélangé à de l'alcool... Du moins, pour tous les autres symptômes en dehors de votre visage. Le défunt mari de Mrs. Hudson était alcoolique, vous voyez. Un cas difficile. Elle en fait parfois encore des insomnies et le Docteur Stamford lui a prescrit des somnifères. Mais au sujet de l'alcool, Mrs. Hudson est intraitable. Elle vous a surement glissé un mot, lorsque vous avez accepté la chambre. Puisque Mrs. Hudson n'aurait jamais permis qu'une jeune femme respectable boive de l'alcool sous son toit... J'ai donc conclu à la petite vérole. Je recommande fortement d'attendre un peu avant de vous présenter au Barts. Vous causeriez un émoi. Si vous tenez tant à nettoyer les planchers et à traîner un sceau de charbon toute la journée, je peux toujours renvoyer un message d'excuse sur la perception que j'avais de votre état et leur confier ma deuxième hypothèse.

Je restai un moment silencieuse à demander si je ne devais pas le descendre tout de suite.

\- Que voulez-vous de moi, exactement, Monsieur Holmes?

Je l'entendis soupirer d'ennui, toujours immobile sur le canapé.

\- Mais votre compagnie, bien sûr. Pour une semaine. Maximum deux. Trois si tout tourne en tragédie grecque. Trois semaines, c'est assez pour se remettre de la petite vérole.

Je pinçai les lèvres et sentis la chaleur monter sur mes joues et le fiel me monter à la gorge. Mais était-ce la nausée? Je repensai à ce jeune homme qui m'avait heurtée sur le pas de la porte. Pâle comme une fille avec un duvet au dessus de la lèvre plus discret que le mien. Ses propos totalement insensés, crachés entre deux pleurs, me revinrent à l'esprit. Pauvre diable.

\- Écoutez-moi, Holmes. Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme. Je ne ferai pas semblant d'être votre fiancée ou votre escorte. Non, mais vous m'avez regardée? Ce ne serait même pas crédible pour vous de vous afficher de la sorte avec moi. Je me fous éperduement de qui vous voyez tout seul, dans cet appartement, je ne veux pas être impliquée dans vos petites affaires de coeur. Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'assumer qui vous êtes et qui vous aimez, dans cette société de fous, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Il soupira d'un ton froid et exaspéré.

\- Vous en connaissez bien davantage sur la condition féminine que moi. Le mariage et les affaires conjugales ne sont pas des choses dont je m'embarrasse, Watson.

Ce fut à mon tour de soulever un sourcil amusé. Je l'avais piqué au vif.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre hier soir, en effet. Que les femmes n'étaient pas tout à fait votre département, comme vous dîtes.

Toujours immobile, je le vis froncer les sourcils et me glisser un coup d'œil perplexe, en biais, puis il reprit son air méditatif et un sourire se dessina sur le coin de sa bouche.

\- Vous avez donc fait connaissance avec Monsieur Raoul de Chagny, à ce que je vois. Intéressant. Je lui ai dit la même chose que vous venez de dire. Que je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui, s'il était incapable d'aller au-delà des conventions sociales. Qu'il était tout à fait normal que la jeune fille qu'il courtisait se trouve un autre parti plus stable si lui-même ne pouvait rien lui offrir d'autre que le patronage éphémère de sa famille. Après tout, les artistes, même les plus adulées du moment, finissent par vieillir et c'est normal qu'une simple chanteuse sans fortune préfère quelqu'un de plus agé qui saura combler ses besoins de sécurité plutôt qu'un jeune noble qui ne pourra jamais se permettre de l'épouser sans perdre son rang, sa réputation et sa fortune. Je lui ai clairement dit qu'il valait mieux laisser cette demoiselle à l'autre et que c'était vraiment la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Mais le pauvre fou n'a rien voulu comprendre. Tant pis pour lui.

Je demeurai sans voix un moment en me remémorant le fil des évènements. Holmes avait parlé si vite que je n'avais pas pu saisir toute l'histoire. Je restais sceptique. Il bluffait, j'en étais certaine. Je soupirai.

\- Et c'est pour vous aider à trier le courrier du cœur que vous avez besoin de moi pendant trois semaines? Je préfèrerais aller nettoyer les excréments des patients du Barts.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Watson. Je suis détective consultant et Scotland Yard aura besoin de moi dans très peu de temps. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander des honoraires mais je ferai exception pour que vous soyez payée comme il se doit. À votre place, je profiterais des 14 minutes qu'il nous reste pour entamer ce petit déjeuner que Mrs. Hudson vous a préparé. Vous ne voulez pas la vexer. Elle serait bien capable de nous affamer tous les deux.

\- Un cas? Quel cas? Mais... _Saint-Mère-de-Dieu, q_ ue voulez-vous exactement de moi?

\- Vos connaissances médicales. Vous battez à plate couture les docteurs Stamford et Murray qui sont pourtant diplômés d'Oxford. Vous avez beaucoup voyagé dans votre jeunesse avec votre père, qui était un éminent médecin militaire de l'armée britannique. Vous étiez le fils qu'il rêvait d'avoir alors il vous a tout appris. Vous avez même été en Égypte et en Afghanistan et vous connaissez l'Amérique, puisque vous êtes née à Montréal, d'une mère Canadienne-française. Vous connaissez aussi assez bien le Moyen-Orient. Et en prime, vous êtes très débrouillarde et aguerrie. Je ne doute pas que votre père vous ait au moins appris à tirer. Je ne vois pas de meilleur assistant pour cette affaire. Il n'y a que cette claustrophobie et cette récente dépendance à l'alcool, sur laquelle il vous faudra travailler un peu.

Je me levai, plus exécrée et plus intriguée que jamais. Je l'aurais étranglé sur le champ. Je fis les cent pas dans la pièce en m'étirant et en me frottant le cou. Comment savait-il tout ça? Mais Holmes continuait toujours de méditer, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me fiche que votre nom ne soit pas vraiment Jane Harriet Watson. Et je me fiche que vous soyez venue à Londres pour vous venger de l'homme qui a tué votre père. Il le mérite surement et come vous dîtes, votre vie personnelle ne me regarde pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est un assistant efficace, pour le moment. Mais je vous avertis docteur. Ce sera peut-être dangereux. Il ne vous reste que 3 minutes, Watson. La journée sera longue et j'ai besoin de toute votre attention. À votre place, j'emmènerai au moins ce toast dans votre mouchoir et je la mettrai dans cette sacoche, là, sur la table. Elle est à vous. Vous y trouverez tous les instruments nécéssaires à votre profession.

Je m'arrêtai et le dévisageai puis je souris méchamment en aboyant de rire, pour cacher ma détresse. L'angoisse me traversait le corps et ma jambe droite faiblit sous mon poids. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et la voix outrée de Mrs. Hudson retentir en bas, dans le vestibule mais j'étais trop en colère pour en faire cas. Dans une heure, je serais loin, très loin d'ici.

\- Vous vous écoutez, Holmes? 3 minutes ? Vous sonnez comme cet inqualifiable verbiage qu'on retrouve dans cette _science de la déduction_ que publie le _Daily Telegraph_. Si j'étais vous, j'arrêterais de le lire pendant trois semaines, pour reprendre mes esprits. Détective Consultant? Balivernes, oui! Vous vous prenez pour Auguste Dupin, ma parole.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lire cette chronique du Daily Telegraph puisque c'est moi qui l'ai écrite. Et les capacités de ce pauvre Dupin sont bien inférieures aux miennes. Il a de bonnes capacités de réflexion mais ses talents de détectives sont très limités. Il fait un bien piètre collègue. Pas quelqu'un que je souhaite rencontrer, croyez-moi.

J' allais lui rétorquer que Dupin n'était que le fruit de l'imagination de Poe lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux et se leva d'un bon du canapé, en réajustant son veston et ses boutons de manchettes et me fit une moue amusée et un peu enfantine. Je reculai d'un pas. Il se tourna vers la porte et soupira, lourdement.

\- Ne restez pas derrière cette porte comme un imbécile, Lestrade et entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux favoris grisonnants qui dévisageai Holmes comme s'il avait été le diable incarné. Il pointant en bas, vers le vestibule et me regarda avec un air aussi ahuri que le mien. Il me jeta un regard désemparé avant de se retourner vers mon colocataire.

\- Mais comment saviez-vousque c'était moi?

Holmes eut un sourire satisfait et tendit une main évasive vers notre visiteur, en regardant le sol d'un air ennuyé.

\- Voici l'inspecteur Graham Lestrade du Scotland Yard. Lestrade, voici le docteur Watson, mon assistante.

L'inspecteur ôta son vieux haut-de-forme usé et me dévisagea. Était-ce de la peur que je voyais, dans ses pupilles dilatées? Il secoua énergiquement la tête.

\- Holmes, je vous en prie… Ce n'est pas la place d'une demoiselle... Vous... vous comprendrez lorsque vous le verrez... j'ai… j'ai désespérément besoin de votre aide, cela vient tout juste d'arriver… Gregson ne sait pas que je suis ici. Nous avons trouvé un autre corps, au Royal Opera House. Et cette fois-ci, c'est bel et bien un meurtre, Holmes. Vous aviez raison.

* * *

A/N : J'ai décidé de mélanger un brin d'humour à toute cette tragédie. Évidemment, ''Jane'' n'est pas tout à fait John, vous l'avez compris... Vu que les crossovers sont dans une catégorie très à part qui prend souvent la poussière, j'ai pris la décision de lui donner qu'une catégorie. Puisque le Fantôme de l'Opéra est ici un antagoniste pour une seule aventure - au même titre que Jefferson Hope, j'ai décidé que ce serait un ''cas'' plus qu'un crossover. Je préfère la version de BBC quant au personnage de Sherlock Holmes ( plus asocial, plus froid, plus sec, un peu plus jeune ) et de Mrs. Hudson (pour ajouter un peu de légereté, par-ci, par là) mais je préfère de loin l'époque victorienne. En lu d'autres histoires dans les fandoms, je me suis rendu compte que cette histoire n'était pas du tout le genre de lecture qu'on retrouve dans le fandom de Sherlock . En bon québécois, ''Ça clash pas rienq' un peu avec les espérances des lectrices '' J'ai trouvé plus de similarités avec les autres histoires de Sherlock Holmes. Mais il reste que le lectorat français est majoritairement dans ''Sherlock''.

Aussi, j'ai trouvé cette splendide histoire qui elle aussi, illustre une ''Miss Watson'' : My Dear Miss Watson'' de bravehearttegan

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? À vos reviews!


	3. Le troisième sous-sol

Où on en apprend davantage sur les talents de Monsieur Holmes, sur son cher biographe  
ainsi que sur les goûts londoniens en terme d'opéra.

* * *

Le pavé inégal des rues de Londres raviva de plus belle ma nausée. Je dus presser un mouchoir contre ma bouche et le presser à mes lèvres pour ne pas vomir. Les rues de Londres étaient congestionnées et ce transport infernal ne semblait jamais vouloir se terminer. Holmes me lança un regard ennuyé et reprit sa critique à voix haute de la chronique musicale du Daily Telegraph.

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit de prendre ce toast avec vous, docteur.

Je lui jetai un regard noir. J'étais dans ce fiacre, en route vers le Royal Opera House, avec cet individu qui m'avait délibérément intoxiquée. Ou peut-être pas. J'essayais encore de me convaincre que Mrs. Hudson s'était assise à notre table, avec son thé rempli de tranquillisants pour se plaindre de je ne sais quel sujet à son locataire et qu'elle l'avait laissée là. Mrs. Hudson adorait se plaindre, une théière à la main et était assez lunatique pour ce genre de choses. Mais je n'arrivais pas tout à fait à y croire. Que faisais-je ici? Je n'en savais rien. À part que j'étais curieuse et que la notion de danger avait réveillé chez moi cette tension et ces papillons qui me parcouraient tout le corps. Je me sentais enfin vivante.

J'aurais voulu lui arracher le journal des mains et le confronter. Un inspecteur de police venait de cogner à notre porte, un homme venait de perdre sauvagement la vie, au dire de ce même policier et ... Et Monsieur Holmes lisait le compte-rendu de Spriggs* sur le concert de Neruda!

Je baissai mon mouchoir et observai de nouveau mon colocataire.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas vous concentrer sur ce que l'inspecteur Lestrade vous a demandé au lieu de me critiquer sur ma diète et de rechigner sur le texte de Gaylord Spriggs? Un homme est mort, Holmes. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi on fait appel à vous.

\- Il n'y a pas d'énergie à gaspiller sur un cadavre qui restera à sa place avant d'arriver sur les lieux.

\- Oh! Contrairement au Ricoletti de votre dernière chronique, vous voulez dire? Le fantôme de ce suicidé trouvé quelques heures avant et enchainé à la morgue qui resurgit des jours plus tard pour tuer son vieil ennemi? Un cas qui n'a jamais été résolu… sauf par vous et vos fabuleuses théories, bien sûr. Ne trouvez-vous pas vos conclusions sur cette secte maçonnique et toute cette mise en scène à l'aide de miroirs et de superstitions tirée par les cheveux? J'ai lu cette histoire, vous savez et je préfère la théorie des jumeaux émise par le Scotland Yard.

\- La notion même de jumeaux dans toute histoire criminelle est un acte de paresse intellectuelle incroyable et un raccourci littéraire des plus lamentables, digne du Scotland Yard et de Dupin. Ce n'est jamais une question de jumeaux. Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et posez-moi donc cette question qui vous brule les lèvres.

Il plia son journal et me regarda nonchalamment dans les yeux avec un air presque indulgent. Je me mordis la lèvre. Il avait raison. Aussi bien en finir tout de suite et l'entendre déballer tout ce qu'il savait sur moi, avant de me retrouver face à ce cadavre, au Royal Opera House.

\- Comment avez-vous su d'où je venais et à propos de mes références? Comment avez-vous su que j'étais en Afghanistan?

\- Vos origines sont assez faciles à deviner. Vous parlez français avec un accent particulier et votre anglais, bien que sans failles, est teinté de tournures de phrases subtiles que l'on ne retrouve qu'à Montréal, ville où les colons français et anglais cohabitent plus ou moins bien. Votre langue maternelle est le français puisque vous vous jurez instinctivement dans cette langue. Votre mère était donc probablement une canadienne-française. Celle-ci est morte lorsque vous étiez très jeune et le reste de votre éducation s'est faite en anglais. Votre teint est légèrement hâlé et vous n'avez pas exactement la coquetterie d'une dame londonienne, si j'ai bien compris Mrs. Hudson. Vous avez voyagé sans aucune difficulté dans les colonies britanniques donc, votre patronyme, ou du moins, celui qui apparaissait sur votre passeport, est anglais.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre d'un air impatient. Le fiacre n'avançait plus et nous n'étions qu'à mi-chemin. Il soupira.

\- Quel gaspillage de temps. Nous aurions dû prendre la Metropolitan, Watson. La station était juste au coin de la rue. Mais non, vous avez refusé et vous avez failli donner raison à Lestrade sur votre capacité à ne pas vous évanouir pour la moindre sottise. Continuons, voulez-vous?

Il fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts maigres et se pencha davantage vers moi.

\- Vu vos connaissances médicales approfondies et la manière dont vous examinez les instruments, j'en déduis que votre père était médecin, voire un chirurgien. Un médecin qui voyage beaucoup donc, fort probablement, un chirurgien militaire. Suite à la mort de votre mère, il a décidé de vous emmener partout avec lui. S'il avait eu un fils digne de lui, il lui aurait tout appris. Mais non. Alors il s'est rabattu sur vous parce que vous étiez surdouée. Vous avez voyagé jusqu'en Égypte, puisque vous connaissez bien les effets de la morsure d'un scorpion. Par votre teint hâlé et vos manières un peu brusques, j'en déduis que vous avez accompagné votre père dans l'armée, à titre d'assistante, malgré votre sexe. Votre père devait sûrement être assez bien respecté pour qu'on le laisse avoir ce genre de petit caprice que d'emmener sa propre fille en campagne militaire. Où il y a t-il eu une guerre récemment avec l'empire britannique? En Afghanistan. Et quoi de mieux qu'une guerre pour déguiser un meurtre et cacher un scandale ou en créer un? Si votre père était mort comme un soldat ordinaire, avec tous les honneurs qu'il se doit, vous ne seriez pas à Londres, seule, à vous cacher sous un faux nom.

Il prit sa pipe pour la bourrer de tabac, avec des gestes méticuleux. L'odeur m'envahit avec autant de force que les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient. Holmes avait raison. Sur toute la ligne.

\- Celui qui a tué votre père vous était tout aussi cher que lui, vraiment. Sinon, une fille intelligente comme vous ne serait pas tombée dans son piège en essayant de lui venir en aide. Il vous a isolée dans un endroit sombre, probablement souterrain, vu la sueur que vous aviez au front et à votre respiration saccadée, à la morgue. Et il a tiré. La première balle vous a atteint à l'épaule droite. Ça se voit à la manière dont vous bougez le bras. L'impact vous a fait glisser alors que vous tentiez de remonter à la surface et vous vous êtes probablement blessée à la jambe en tombant. Une vraie chance car la deuxième balle visait votre front, entre les deux yeux. Vous l'avez évitée de justese et elle vous a déchiré la joue. Vous vous êtes cognée et avez perdu connaissance alors on a cru que vous étiez morte. Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous êtes restée dans cet endroit mais il vous hante encore. Assez pour que vous en fassiez des cauchemars sonores, lorsque vous avez un peu trop bu. À la façon intime dont vous prononcez son prénom dans vos rêves, j'en déduis que c'était votre fiancé ou votre amant et je peux comprendre pourquoi vous voudriez vous venger de ce…

\- CA SUFFIT!

J'avais hurlé de toutes mes forces. Il suspendit son geste et resta immobile, en me transperçant de ses yeux bleus. Je tremblais et je le savais. Après une grande inspiration, ce fut à mon tour de me pencher vers lui, la mâchoire crispée. Je parvins à m'exprimer en détachant mes syllables pour bien me faire comprendre.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, Holmes. Je ne suis la fiancée de personne et je n'ai pas l'intention que cela change. Et la femme dont vous parlez, eh bien, je l'ai laissée mourir dans ce tombeau. Elle n'existe plus. Celle que vous avez devant vous se nomme Jane Harriet Watson et le reste ne vous concerne pas. Et cessez de m'appeler Docteur, bon dieu. Je n'ai pas de diplôme à proprement parler et je n'ai pas besoin de me faire remarquer!

Il me sourit. Sans doute le sourire le plus chaleureux qu'il m'ait fait depuis notre première rencontre.

\- Il faut au moins vous retourner vers votre interlocuteur, lorsqu'il prononce le nom que vous vous êtes choisi. Ça fait beaucoup plus naturel et ça vous évitera des ennuis. Maintenant, Watson, écoutez-moi bien. Votre nom m'importe peu. Je me fiche de ''la femme'' que vous êtes. Londres est immense et vous n'arriverez pas à trouver votre homme seule, de toute façon. Mais j'ai besoin de toute votre attention et de toutes vos capacités, que vous ayez le titre ou pas, pour élucider ce petit mystère au Royal Opera House. Aidez-moi et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour retrouver celui que vous recherchez.

Je soutins son regard, immobile. J'étais incapable de déchiffrer son expression, comme s'il portait un masque de cire. Je finis par hocher la tête pour toute réponse. Il me refit un sourire poli et froid, comme toujours.

\- Bien. Maintenant, armez-vous de courage. Ils ont pris tout leur temps pour découvrir le corps et je n'y vois qu'une explication. Il est dans les sous-sols de l'Opéra.

* * *

\- Dois-je vraiment venir vous prendre la main, Watson?

La voix froide de Holmes se répercuta sur les murs de pierre et du haut plafond du troisième sous-sol de l'Opéra. Le policier qui fermait la marche, un certain Peterson, ricana derrière moi. Je m'adossai pour la énième fois au mur et tentai de reprendre ma respiration et sortis ma flasque et pour en boire une longue rasade. L'alcool me brula la gorge et je soupirai de soulagement. Le policier arriva à ma hauteur et me fit un sourire goguenard et me susurra presqu'à l'oreille.

\- La p'tite dame veut-elle que j'la porte dans mes bras? Pour le reste de cette flasque, je vous transporte jusq' dans vot' lit, Miss. Moi, j'trainerais pas avec 'Olmes, à vot' place. Il aime ce genre de truc. Ça l'excite. Un jour, c'est lui qui va vous met' ce cadavre-là.

Je me dégageai de l'haleine fétide du policier, rangeai la flasque et me forçai à avancer, la tête haute. Je l'entendis pousser un dernier ricanement et il me dépassa pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. La douleur irradiait ma jambe droite à présent et chaque pas vers l'avant était une torture. Lestrade et Holmes argumentait à voix basse, dans la prénombre de la lanterne, visiblement à mon sujet. En trois enjambées, Holmes était en face de moi et me surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je peine déjà à convaincre Lestrade de votre présence ici, docteur et vous n'aidez pas votre cas. Pour ce que ça compte, je ne vous abandonnerai jamais dans un souterrain sans que vous ne soyez capable d'en sortir toute seule. Et puis, c'est le dernier sous-sol. On ne peut pas aller plus profond, dans cet opéra, je vous en fais la promesse.

Il me tendit son bras d'un air exécré, en roulant des yeux et fit une grimace de dégout lorsque je le pris. Je voyais Lestrade, plus loin dans un halo de la lumière des lanternes, nous faire des signes implorants. Nous y étions presque.

Au beau milieu de la crypte sombre, attachés à une série de cordage et de rouages étaient entassés une série de décors, tous plus grandioses les uns que les autres. Leur dorures scintillaient à la lumière des lanternes et pendant un moment, j'eus peine à croire qu'un meurtre puise prendre lieu dans un endroit aussi magique.

Holmes se dégagea aussitôt de ma poigne et pointa son long doigt maigre vers l'homme aux cheveux de paille qui levait sa lanterne vers nous, devant le décor d'une salle de trône dorée.

\- Le roi de Lahore. Un opéra français joué une seule fois au Royal Opera House, il y a deux ans. Trop romantique pour le public anglais, même pour un opéra français. Ce décor n'est plus remonté à la surface depuis et je doute qu'il y remonte avant bien longtemps, maintenant. Oh. Et voici l'Inspecteur Gregson, le rival de Lestrade. Les plus fins esprits de Scotland Yard s'affrontent ici. Une vraie tragédie, vous verrez. Je vous laisse entre bonnes mains.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et disparut derrière un autre décor, dans l'ombre, à mon grand désarroi. Lorsque je voulus le suivre, Gregson venait déjà dans ma direction et s'adressa à Lestrade, avec une mine condescendante.

\- Lestrade, je vous demande de nous emmener un médecin et vous nous emmenez cet hurluberlu de Baker Street et une femme. Une femme, Lestrade. Vous êtes vraiment incapable de faire la moindre chose correctement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? Où est ce fichu médecin? Miss, je vous en prie, ce n'est pas la place d'une femme respectable. Le sergent Peterson pourra vous rammener…

Mais déjà, je n'écoutais plus Gregson. Je l'avais aperçu là, assis sur le grand trône du décor, comme une marionnette déglinguée. Un vieil homme bedonnant qui nous regardait avec le masque de haine et d'épouvante sans nom qui resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Mais cette fois-ci, son agonie avait été beaucoup plus courte. Un autre operatus modi. On lui avait tranché la gorge. Son sang s'était répandu sur le trône de papier mâché et formait une grande tâche sombre tout autour de lui. Comme le manteau d'un roi déchu, pensai-je. Je contournai l'inspecteur Gregson et je m'agenouillais à côté du corps et lui ouvrit la bouche, sous le regard horrifié des inspecteurs qui déjà, menacaient de m'escorter dehors. Pas de langue noire. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Beckett. On n'avait pas voulu cacher sa mort comme l'autre; on l'avait mise en scène. L'homme, de par ses vêtements était bien nanti; sa montre en or pendant mollement dans le vide. Un objet qui devait valoir une petite fortune. Un gentleman. Le corps, d'après son état de décomposition, était là depuis la veille. Moins de vingt-quatre heures, selon la coagulation du sang et la raideur du corps. L'artère carotide, la jugulaire et la trachée avaient été tranchées de droite à gauche d'un seul coup quoique un peu erratique, probablement parce que l'homme se débattait. Quelque chose de très aiguisé, comme un rasoir ou un scalpel. Un professionnel et un gaucher. Les seules ressemblances que je voyais avec le corps de Beckett étaient les frottements d'une corde sur la partie intacte du cou. Je frissonnai et me retournai vers l'inspecteur Lestrade qui m'observait avec un air dépassé et l'inspecteur Gregson qui se moquait déjà. Lestrade fit un pas vers moi et fit un effort pour me sourire, d'un air compatissant.

\- Et puis, Miss Watson?

J'hésitai un moment et le sourire de Gregson s'élargit, montrant ses dents gâtées; je l'ignorai.

\- La carotide et la jugulaire sont sectionnées et la blessure est plus profonde à partir de la droite. Je présume donc qu'on a essayé de restreindre cet homme en l'étouffant, qu'on l'a laissé se débattre et que le meurtrier était de dos lorsqu'il a porté le coup fatal. À priori, je ne vois pas de traces d'empoisonnement mais, il faudrait faire une autopsie et…

Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai vers Lestrade.

\- Je vous avoue que je trouve ça étrange… deux morts et deux méthodes… je… je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'agisse du même meurtrier et….

Gregson s'esclaffa et donna une claque sur l'épaule de Lestrade avec un sourire mauvais.

\- ''Deux morts et deux méthodes'' Un charmant petit exposé, Miss, vraiment. Divertissant. Est-ce Holmes qui vous a demandé d'apprendre ceci par cœur? Ce serait son genre. Il s'agit de Monsieur Poles. Directeur du Royal Opera House depuis plus de trente ans. Je dis directeur mais… Il ne l'est plus depuis avant-hier soir justement où il a officiellement cédé ses droits pour une somme ridicule. Cet homme est donc venu ici pour se donner la mort en se tranchant la gorge. Beckett s'est pendu. Lestrade s'est un peu emballé, je crois, avec cette théorie de… comment as-tu appelé ça, Gregory? Ah oui… meurtres en série. Une première, Lestrade. Encore une fois, où est ce médecin? Maintenant, Miss, si vous pouviez dégager et laissez mes hommes travailler sans distraction…

\- Votre capacité de jugement ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner, Gregson.

La voix de Holmes tonna et il réapparut comme par enchantement, au travers des pilliers du décor, les mains derrière le dos, avec un sourire fendu d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Messieurs, Docteur Watson, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Sergent Peterson, votre lanterne, je vous prie. Éclairez bien le sol, surtout. Et portez attention à ces taches sur le sol. Vous voyez?

Je roulai des yeux et baissai la tête, mortifiée de honte. Je voyais les policiers me dévisager, sous l'appellation ''docteur'' et je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Ce que j'avais moi-même pris pour les dernières gouttes de l'éclaboussure d'une artère sectionnée formait une piste qui disparaissait entre deux pilliers du décor et disparaissait dans les ombres que formaient les autres scènes gargantuesques.

Nous suivîmes Holmes et contournâmes pas à pas l'immense décor, éclairé par la lanterne du policier. Les gouttes sombres, de ça et là, suivaient un tracé distinct vers l'arrière du trône. Puis Holmes leva sa lanterne vers le mur en face de nous. Je dus lever la tête pour lire. Deux grandes lettres difformes, à présent brunâtres et sombres, avait été écrites sur le bois avec le sang frais de la victime, semblait-il.

 **O.G.**

Je fermai les yeux un instant. Le O était incomplet mais on pouvait bien le deviner. L'empreinte osseuse d'une main, bien étalée sur le mur, complétait le tableau.

J'ouvris les yeux et sentis le regard appuyé de Holmes sur ma nuque; je lui jetai un regard noir alors qu'il s'adressait aux inspecteurs, comme si j'étais son singe savant.

\- Docteur Watson, combien de temps faut-il pour qu'un homme de la taille de Poles meure d'une telle blessure?

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux, un instant. Il m'avait encore appelée ''Docteur''. Je voyais exactement où il voulait en venir et Lestrade aussi, semblait-il. Il regardait déjà son rival avec un air triomphant. Un homme avait été saigné à blanc sur un décor de papier mâché, dans les profondeurs de l'Opéra de Londres, ces deux hommes se lançaient des insultes et l'homme avec qui je vivais ressemblait à un enfant sur le point de déballer ses présents à la Noël. Un autre frisson me parcourus l'échine. Mais avant que Peterson n'en remette, je relevai la tête et répondit fermement.

\- Deux à cinq minutes. Avec une blessure comme celle-là, il n'aurait pas pu faire le tour de ce décor pour inscrire lui-même ces lettres. Il a perdu conscience moins d'une minute après, dû à la perte de pression artérielle. Avec l'amas de sang qu'il y a là-bas, c'est là que la blessure a été infligée, pas ici. Le sang a du avoir le temps de coaguler juste un peu car on a eu de la difficulté à faire cette inscription. Mais ce n'est définitivement pas la victime qui l'a faite. À tout le moins, quelqu'un d'autre a décidé d'observer la scène, de tracer ces lettres et de ne pas en aviser les autorités compétentes. Ces messieurs pourront vous le dire eux-mêmes, Holmes.

Je mis tout l'accent possible sur ''compétentes'' et je vis Holmes esquisser un sourire. Puis, il marcha de long en large devant l'inscription et finit par la désigner, de la main.

\- Donc, nous parlons d'un homme qui aurait assisté à la mort de Monsieur Poles, qui aurait pris le sang de la victime pour écrire ces deux lettres et ce serait volatilisée, sans avertir qui que ce soit. Je dirais qu'au vu de l'espacement entre les gouttes de sang et la hauteur à laquelles ces lettres ont été inscrites et de l'empreinte sur le mur… nous cherchons un homme assez maigre, d'un mètre quatre-vingt et gaucher. Voyez comment le la première lettre est brouillée. Un gaucher.

Peterson gloussa.

\- Non, mais on dirait qu'il se décrit lui-même, le 'Olmes.

Il eut un moment de silence inconfortable. Holmes avaient pointé ces lettres de la main gauche. Et il devait bien faire 1m 80 lui-même. Je repensai à ce Peterson avait dit et me massai le front mal à l'aise. Je ne connaissais pas du tout mon colocataire. Mais je l'imaginais mal tuer un directeur d'opéra. Peut-être Gaylord Spriggs du Daily Telegraph, qu'il semblait détester de tout son être, mais pas un directeur d'opéra. Lestrade, à ma grande reconnaissance, brisa le malaise et posa son regard sombre.

\- Bon d'accord, Holmes, On a un témoin à retrouver. Maintenant, que fait-on?

Holmes fit une moue dédaigneuse et roula des yeux, pour la énième fois.

\- Vous interrogez le personnel de l'Opéra, bien sûr.

J'allais rejoindre les officiers vers la surface – enfin! - lorsque Holmes me retint par la manche.

\- Pus-je emprunter votre mouchoir, Watson, puisque vous n'y avez pas mis ce toast?

J'allais protester vertement lorsqu'il prit d'un geste rapide ma main et y déposa un petit objet froid.

\- Tant pis alors. Cachez ceci avec la montre de Monsieur Poles que vous avez cachée dans votre précieux mouchoir et ne vomissez pas dedans, voulez-vous? On vous croira plus que moi, en présence d'un tel objet. Je ne voudrais pas que Lestrade et Gregson ne sabote notre enquête.

Et il s'avança vers la surface, les mains dans le dos. Je gardai le poing crispé, la sueur au front jusqu'à notre arrivée dans le hall de l'Opéra. Lorsque j'ouvris la paume de la main, un petit éclat d'or brilla sous les luxueux chandeliers.

Une bague de fiançailles.

* * *

A:N:

* À mon grand dam, il y aura plusieurs anachronismes majeurs, dans ce récit, mea culpa. Puisque tout me menait vers 1906 (vraiment!) alors que j'aurais voulu rester en 1881, j'ai décidé de bifurquer allègrement et d'emprunter au _Phantom of Manhattan_ de Forsyth son chroniqueur culturel, tant qu'à y être.

Je cherche un ou une béta, pour cette histoire!


End file.
